earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Korean Empire / Joseon Dynasty History
Kabospelar Emperor Once there was a Brave man called Kabo He started in small towns as a citizen in Europe & Asia and later began to realize that he could make a town somewhere east he tried to find a good spot when it hit him that korea was a good choice both because it wasnt claimed yet and good soil after he established Seoul in the capital of South korea the Evil man called Pringle made Pyongyang & made communism sh't & called himself gay because pringle is gay pringle was inactive short after and kabo felt like being an Empire & had enough gold & power to make Joseon Dynasty it was a noble attempt of kabo to make such a great move but the catch was that jing didnt want independance so kabo made it a vassal of jing, everything was well there was food houses and walls sprang up he also began to claim some of the north after the north koreans grew big shortly after the treaty of osaka was held with all the asian countrys kabo said that he should take both the south and north and all of korean claims the treaty of osaka was finally over but kabo emperor the king of korea thought of turning back to the fields as a citizen and he had the power it was only in a matter of time when one morning there was some kind of fail to the claims and kabo disbanded it and traveled all the way to belgium there he was accepted by the commies he didnt feel like a commie at all later he travelled as a citizen for canada and he used good use in it. Sulakeken Sulakeken was tired of being around all day on the fields on vietnam after low population counts and native rising in the far west and south he later realized that day that he woke up he saw that kabo disbanded Seoul and Joseon sulakeken was mad and furious he wanted to be the one that could take his place but kabo never asked him that, after some time jing pannicked and set out some guys from MCC to stop the chaos from seoul that has been done ... soon after the damage was done towns destroyed chests picked from all sides but gangnam (former korea emergancy town) claimed some but all of korea they got the villager farm slightly broken and sugar cane farm and villagers soon after sulakeken said that he should be the one taking the throne for korea and the people jing said what about hanoi vietnam sulakeken said that he should have someone after many days of trying to even find someone willing to take the throne sulakeken said that he gave up jing finally agreed that hanoi should be disbanded but before that he needed to pack his stuff that took many days until finally sulakeken took the throne for korea and the dynasty .